


Fireman, Fireman

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [328]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, First Meetings, Love at First Sight, M/M, Teacher Stiles Stilinski, fireman derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 00:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterek Drabbles challenge for 09/27/19: "bless, main, chance"Theme week: children





	Fireman, Fireman

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek Drabbles challenge for 09/27/19: "bless, main, chance"
> 
> Theme week: children

When Derek's name came up next in the rotation he felt… blessed, really blessed.

Talking about fire safety to schoolchildren was an undeniably good deed but Derek didn't like speaking in public even if that public was kids.

The main reason Stiles appreciated the fire department's visit was the chance to climb on a fire engine along with his third-graders.

When the firefighter in short sleeves entered his classroom Stiles would've preferred a chance to climb him.

Derek stammered worse than ever, distracted by the handsome Mr. Stilinski looking at him with a smile and an expression of definite… interest.


End file.
